Branwen
Branwen jest neutralną kapłanką Tempusa. Pochodzi z Seawolf z wysp Moonshae. Osobowość Branwen jest wielką czcicielką swojego boga, Tempusa. Sprawia wrażenie śmiałej i walecznej kobiety o dobrym sercu. Nie lubi zbytniej popularności, woli trzymać się w cieniu. Stara się głosić imię Tempusa i pozwolić ludziom wierzyć. Baldur's Gate Znajduje się w lokacji Jarmark w Nakhel i jest zamieniona w kamienny posąg, nieopodal niej znajduje się Niziołek o imieniu Zeke i może on sprzedać Zwój zamiany kamień w ciało, jednak po bardzo zawyżonej cenie, znacznie bardziej opłaca się kupić go w jakiejś świątyni. Po odczarowaniu kapłanki. Aby została już na stałe w drużynie nie trzeba nic więcej robić. Można się od niej dowiedzieć, że została zamieniona w kamień przez maga Tranziga, ale nie wiąże się to z żadnym zadaniem dla niej, mimo że można go spotkać w grze. Wyspecjalizowanie BG1 *Broń strzelecka + *Broń obuchowa + Wyspecjalizowanie BG1:EE *Młoty bojowe + *Proce + Zdolności *Duchowy młot x3 Zadania poboczne *Branwen zamieniona w kamień - zadanie konieczne by móc dołączyć ją do drużyny. Biografia Zapytana o przeszłość, Branwen ujawni, że jako dziecko opuściła dom w Seawolf na wyspach Norheim. Została wyklęta przez swój lud za to, że pragnęła zostać kapłanem, a tego zaszczytu mogli dostąpić tylko mężczyźni. Nie nosi urazy, doszła dowiem do wniosku, że jej wiara musi oprzeć się wszelkim przeciwnościom - inaczej nie będzie jej godna. Wędrowała wzdłuż wybrzeża, oferując swe usługi miejscowym, aż w końcu znalazła "zatrudnienie" w grupie poszukiwaczy przygód kręcącej się po okolicach Nashkel. Nie miała jednak pojęcia, że drużyna ta zajmuje się bandycką działalnością i już przy pierwszym napadzie, w którym brała udział - na karawanę nieuzbrojonych kupców - zaczęła mieć wątpliwości. Zbuntowała się i podczas walki mag imieniem Tranzig przemienił ją w kamień. Mimo nienajlepszego rezultatu, Branwen czuła, iż Tempus aprobuje jej czyny. Wszak atakowanie nieuzbrojonych jest niegodne. Relacje * Branwen szanuje Ajantisa jako wojownika, on zaakceptuje jej uznanie. * Branwen lubi Minsca. Jeśli zginie, kapłanka Tempusa powie, że to wstyd stracić tak dobrego kompana. * Branwen i Kivan szanują się wzajemnie. * Nie przepada za Xzarem. * Branwen będzie narzekać na Quayla. On odpowie jej, że agresja to objaw niskiej inteligencji. * Coran flirtuje z Branwen. Oczywiście kobieta zbywa jego zaloty. * Branwen uznaje Tiaxa, za bluźnierczego heretyka. Jeśli są w drużynie razem będą walczyć na śmierć i życie. * Eldoth stara się poderwać Branwen, uważa że jest intrygująca. * Garrick lubi Branwen, z wzajemnością. * Branwen i Shar-Teel mniej więcej się dogadują. Branwen nie podoba się nastawienie Shar, ale z drugiej strony uważa, że jest bardziej charakterna i twarda niż pozostali. * Relacje Branwen z Yeslickiem są średnie. Uważa, że niepotrzebnie pcha się do walki, gdy czasem niektóre problemy należy rozwiązać rozsądnie. * Jaheira docenia i lubi Branwen. * Dogaduje się z Khalidem. * Dynaheir lubi Branwen. * Branwen nie cierpi Edwina. Jego towarzystwo uważa za wstyd. Rozgrywka/Gameplay Branwen jest idealną perspektywą dla dobrych drużyn, odpowiednikiem Viconii. Jej wrodzona zdolność jaką jest Duchowy Młot może się przydać, ponieważ zadaje spore obrażenia choć niestety w późniejszych etapach gry nie będzie to takie przydatne. Branwen nie radzi sobie dobrze z zwarciu, więc powinna pałać się procą. Jest świetną uzdrowicielką, można zaryzykować stwierdzenie, że najlepszą w pierwszej części. Alternatywą jest dwuklasowanie Branwen na złodzieja dzięki Grimuarowi Szybkiego Działania. Baldur's Gate 2 W drugiej części gry występuje jedynie w samouczku, w główniej fabule nie można jej jednak mieć w drużynie. The Perils of Branwen Modyfikacja, która pokazuje dalsze losy kapłanki Tempusa. Zapytana o to jak dostała się do Atkathli Branwen wzrusza ramionami twierdząć, że podążyła za tobą. Miejsce spotkania Branwen spotykamy przed Świątynią Helma w Dzielnicy Mostów. Branwen nie ma żadnych zadań. Wygląd Branwen to kobieta w średnim wieku w pełni oddana Tempusowi. Stara się przyozdabiać swój strój walecznymi symbolami swego boga. Ma blond włosy, zielone oczy i zawsze nosi na szyi naszyjnik prawdopodobnie będący jednym z symboli Tempusa. Ubiera się w zielono-fioletowe barwy. Na lewym policzku ma małego pieprzyka, a na głowie zawsze nosi opaskę. Cytaty *"Cóż z nas za tchórzliwe ścierwojady!" *"Lepiej umrzeć stojąc, niż żyć klęcząc." *"Łaska bogów na pstrym koniu jeździ." *"Na lodowe tchnienie Auril! Dobrze jest zobaczyć nowe twarze i ponownie poczuć się wolną." *"Na potężny miecz Valkura." *"Na przeklęte sople Auril. Nudzę się." *"Na żylaste pośladki Valkura." *"Nie kpij ze mnie!" *"Piękny dziś dzień, by umrzeć." *"Tempusie! Daj nam zwycięstwo!" *"To tylko powierzchowna rana." *"To wstyd tracić tak dobrego wojownika." *"Trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka, ty bluźnierco, heretyku!" *"W starciu na przymioty duszy, ty jesteś bez broni." *''Jestem zmęczona''. *''Na tarczę Tempusa''. *Witaj? *Nie mam wam nic do powiedzenia. *Dobry z ciebie wojownik, i za to cię szanuje. *Zawsze marzyłam o poprowadzeniu tak wspaniałej drużyny. *Dziękuje za tak uprzejme słowa. *Tempusie, wybacz me tchórzostwo. *Lepiej umrzeć stojąc niż żyć klęcząc. Występowanie *Baldur's Gate (gra) *Baldur’s Gate: Opowieści z Wybrzeża Mieczy *Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition *Baldur's Gate II: Cienie Amn (gra) (Samouczek) Ciekawostki * w mitologii celtyckiej córka Llyra (który był walijskim odpowiednikiem iryjskiego boga morza Lira) miała na imię Branwen en:Branwen Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Kapłani Kategoria:Towarzysze BG:1 Kategoria:NPC